The Legend Before the Legend: World of Fire
by KylaNightwing99
Summary: Before Spyro or even Malefor. Before the Guardians. Before darkness ravaged the Dragon lands. There is only peace, no wars or battles. Yet the Age of Peace is shattered as a  being from another world appears threatning to destroy the dragon world.CH 4!
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

AN: My first fanfiction so go easy on me. Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm still not sure how to work fanfiction. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Spyro or any characters or lands and places from the games. Those belong to whoever made them. However I do own the characters I made.

* * *

><p>Before Spyro and before the Guardians even first exsisted was a peacful world were all dragons lived in peace and harmony. War did not exsist in this world. The only element known to every dragon was fire, no earth or ice just the roaring and raging flames of fire. A World of Fire. That all changes when new and shocking elements emerge as their world begins to change. As something evil from another universe threatens the world and a prophecy emerges. A legend is born.<p>

This is the legend before the legend.

* * *

><p>"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always got there first and is waiting for it."- Terry Prachett<p>

Chapter 1

A crisp breeze rolled through the trees below, rustling the autumn tinted leaves in a seemingly lazy manner. The two Harvest Moons hung in the sky casting an eerie orange glow over the forest as the creatures of the night began to awaken. A peaceful silence suddenly fell over the forest, and then was just as suddenly shattered as the whistling of a fast moving object was heard overhead. The object passing overhead was outlined by a soft ,warm ,reddish glow emitting from the cold iron bucket clasped in its fore paws. The creature raced by and continued onward into the distance, the faint glow fading, and then finally blinking out.

As soon as the creature had dissipated, into the blackness of the night, there was a loud pop, then a shrill metallic wail. Nearly invisible to the naked eye was a slight distortion, a ripple in the chilled air, as if something from another world was coming. The metallic wail ended abruptly and with a whirring noise a large black abyss opened up in the floor of the forest. Creatures around the area watched in awe as a tangled mass of shadows was harshly shoved out. This thing had been rejected by its world and now lay in a massive heap on the now cold and frigid ground of theirs.

Panic and fear shot through every creature as the mass of shadows heaved itself up off the floor with apparent effort and began to manifest into a different creature then those watching. Even though these particular creatures were known throughout the lands, they kept to themselves and stayed in their own cities or villages. It had manifested into the towering form of a dragon. The top of its shadow covered horns barely passed the tallest trees. Raising its massive head to the sky it seemed to breathe in the chilly air around it. The dragon sensed the greed and ambition in this peaceful world, the emotions seemed to feed the dragon and give it the power to stand up straighter and hold its head higher in a proud manner._ Yet these emotions just needed a little coaxing to become more. To become evil_. It thought to itself as it lashed its tail behind itself in silent excitement.

A rustle in the bushes in front of it made the creature's crimson eyes, which held no pupil, narrow at the disturbance. Stepping out of the cover of the trees was an animal balancing on two legs and shrouded in a red cloak that barely passed the yellow knees of the animal. Black spots covered the yellow fur that was not covered by the blood red material, and a muzzle poked out from the darkness of a hood attached to the cloak. Looking up at the dragon towering in front of it the animal pushed back its hood and pulled a bow from around its shoulders, then it notched an arrow on the frayed bowstring.

The manifested dragon watched in amusement as the puny creature pulled back the drawstring, its rounded white ears perked forward and its aqua colored eyes narrowed at its target. The yellow furred animal leveled the arrow at the place where the dragons heart would be, after aiming the arrow the animal flicked its long tail and opened its teeth lined muzzle and spoke in a harsh tone,

"My name is Enfar, son of the great chieftain Streak, and his mate Aura. State your purpose of coming here or I will be forced to fire."

Suddenly the dragon remembered what these animals were; he had seen them in the world he was in before this one. Though the creatures walked on four legs back in the other world they were the same. They were cheetahs. Chuckling softly the dragon ran its clawed foot across the ground mere millimeters from Enfar's foot, creating deep furrows in the brittle ground. He relished in the shocked expression etched on Enfar's face as he stared at the deep incisions, fear obvious in his posture as he shrank back and a cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the damage those claws could cause.

The dragon answered Enfar's warning in a voice that sounded like a knife raking across stone, "This world seems peaceful. Too peaceful if I might say and I've come to change that." The dragon watched as the cheetah pulled the drawstring back further, tensing his arm muscles to shoot, and spoke in a the same voice as before but with amusement, "And don't bother shooting me. Your puny arrows won't even dent my scales."

The shadow shrouded dragon reached one clawed foot forward and plucked the bow out of the startled cheetahs hands and crushed the flimsy wood, leaving the cheetah weaponless and without a way to protect itself. Seeing that Enfar was about to make a run for it, the dragon firmly swatted him with his left fore paw and watched in sickening glee as Enfar sailed through the air, then smacked into a nearby tree. The force of the blow had effectively cracked the slender tree in half and the cheetah lay in a heap next to it, its leg twisted at an unnatural angle and a bone slightly sticking out from the now blood matted fur. Three lacerations decorated Enfar's midsection, the cloak now ripped and frayed around the cuts and blood seeped out of the wounds, forming a small crimson puddle around him.

Enfar was rapidly nearing unconsciousness, his vision blurring and whirling around, blackness was beginning to seep into the edges of his muddled vision as well. He Struggled to push himself up, but his arms gave out beneath him as an excruciating pain shot through his left leg and his stomach area, the blackness encroached further upon him and his eyes began to slip close.

Seeing that Enfar was about to lose consciousness the dragon lunged forward and pinned him down with his front feet, gleefully digging his needle sharp claws into Enfar's warm flesh. Enfar's eyes widened and his pupils dilated in fear as he stared up at the shadow covered beast restraining him. Whimpering in fear as the dragon craned its long neck downward, bringing its massive head near Enfar's ear, the dragons acrid breath washed over it as it spoke in a malicious tone,

"I have a message for your precious father," the dragon spat the words out as if they were distasteful food, and then continued in a serious tone, "Tell him that the Darkness has come to rule and to either die fighting me or join me. Oh, and tell him to pass on my message, I want the whole world to know that the age of peace is over."

The dragon's voice faded into a whisper as he said the last sentence, then with a final blow over the head the cheetah fell silent, unconsciousness had finally claimed him and he floated in the painless abyss of darkness.

The dragons long tail lashed behind him as he stepped away from the fallen cheetah and spread his wings wide, the shadows swirled around in mid-air for a brief moment and then receded back into the gigantic black wings that seemed to stretch across the horizon. The two orange moons were temporarily blotted out by the huge appendages stretching into the midnight sky, as the dragon reared up on his hind legs and looked out at the forest below. _Soon this world would be his. _With that final thought the dragon opened its large maw towards the sky, the razor sharp teeth lining its gums were the only things showing in the shadows. A faint purple light began to emerge between the jaws of the great beast, then it condensed into a compacted ball that swirled a dark violet. The compacted energy grew steadily brighter and larger, until with a great flash of light the dragon disappeared. Leaving Enfar lying on the cold frigid ground battered and bleeding, now holding, inside of his unconscious mind, the foreshadowing message of great destruction to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Brothers And the Sons

AN: Chapter 2 Yah! Anyway I'm having complications with this site sometimes so updates won't come regularly! THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION IF U ALREADY READ THIS THAN READ IT AGAIN THIS CHAPTER TIES INTO THE PLOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro but I own my characters and plot!

Chapter 2

Flynn quickly flew over the wide expanse of trees in the Enchanted Forest, not even stopping to take in the breath taking view of the two moons hanging overhead. He squinted through the leather aviator goggles perched on his narrow snout, his golden hued eyes narrowed in frustration at the condensation covering the glass lens. Releasing one hand from the steel bucket he was currently holding, he wiped away the obstruction from his vision and flew steadily onward.

The assorted live coals at the bottom of the bucket cast a red glow across his baby blue hued scales and darker cobalt blue underbelly making them look almost like a faint purple color. Relishing in the warmth of the coals he didn't hear the popping sound from behind him, but he heard the metallic wail that followed shortly afterwards.

_What the hell?_ He thought as he tilted his head slightly to the left, trying to pinpoint the faint noise with his ear holes that were placed just below his perfectly straight and metallic silver horns on the top of his head. The noise faded and Flynn thought he was beginning to hallucinate from exhaustion. So he gave his head a good shake to wake himself up and spread his blue scaled wings on either side of the dark blue spikes running down his back further, the white membrane in between the scale covered muscle and bones stretched to fit the length of the long appendages. His serrated metal tail blade caused a faint whistling noise as he banked left and the wind caught under his out stretched wings lifting him higher into the chilly night air.

Seeing the newly made sandy colored bricks of Warfang straight ahead he began to slow his descent as the ground raced up to meet him. He tilted his wings upward and put his three clawed feet out in front of him, the white claws clicked against stone paved ground as he landed in an eerily quite courtyard in the center of the city. The metal pail sat on the ground inches away from him after being set down before he had completely landed. Flynn walked over to it and scooped up the metal pail inside of his mouth; the cold metallic tang of the steel bucket washed over his taste buds and made his forked tongue cringe in disgust.

He walked across the now abandoned courtyard to a opening in one of the many towering brick walls, the opening contained a cobble stone staircase that spiraled upwards around a column of stone. Reaching the top step of the persistently long staircase, Flynn continued down a short hallway that contained four doors. Flynn stopped at the one at the end of the stubby hallway; it was to the right of a glassless window that looked out over the beautiful architecture of the city. A faint glow came from beneath the door frame as Flynn approached it and set the bucket down near his right foot and straightened back up. Flynn used his tail blade on the end of his tail to knock quietly on the wooden door and he set his long tail back down and patiently waited for an answer.

"Flynn is that you? What took you so long? Well never mind that, just come in.", answered a childish voice in a cheerful tone, yet a rasping could be heard in his voice that told of his apparent cold.

Flynn rolled his eyes at the dragon's questions and pushed the wooden door open with his right fore paw, revealing a small sized room with two open windows and a fireplace against the left wall; a slowly dying fire was contained inside of the ash covered fire place. Lying on a variety of large pillows that created a rather comfortable looking bed was a stark white dragon: it was the spitting image of Flnn, just smaller. The dragon was literally a completely covered in snow white scales with no sign of color, from its small sized wings to the small stubby horns that perched atop its head. The dragon was curled in on itself its tail wrapped around its body and its legs tucked underneath its body, the spade shaped tail blade twitched as the bucket was set down with a clatter.

Flynn looked down at his younger brother, still in awe at the fact he was albino and not the same sheen of blue as himself and his parents before him. The white scaled dragon blinked its eyes open, but the surprising thing was that instead of the standard pink color for albino animals this dragons eyes were a beautiful shade of every color in the world. The colors seemed to pulsate within the tiny irises of the white dragon; the rainbow of colors prominently stood out as the dragon stood up and stretched its smaller childish body frame. It opened its snout and spoke in a sarcastic yet raspy tone because of its cold,

"Well it took you long enough. What did you do have a party? Meet a girl?" The young dragon had a sly smile splashed across its face as it spoke the next sentence and pointing its finger at Flynn, "Oh wait! I forgot you can't even get a girl. Especially not Spirit."

Flynn blushed at the thought of the kindhearted female dragon and her beautiful light green scales, those forest green eyes that matched perfectly with her tan colored underbelly. He stopped his train of thought abruptly, and the image of the female dragon faded from his mind as he snapped at the white dragon in an angry tone,

"Shut up Kaido!" then he continued on, shoving the bucket next to him forward with his snout, "Just take the stupid coals you asked for. And can I at least get a thank you for working my tail off and flying across the whole forest in the middle of the night just to get you a bucket of coals!"

Flynn shouted the last part loudly and angrily stalked over to another pile of pillows on the right side of the small room that he shared with his brother; at least until Kaido reached the age of twelve or Flynn found a mate. Angrily Flynn lied down on the assortment of pillows, snuggling into them until he was in a comfortable position; his tail was curled around him, his legs were tucked up underneath him, and his head rested on his arms while his wings were folded down along his back in perfect symmetry.

Kaido stared at his brothers sleeping form watching the steady rise and fall of his sides as he breathed in and out and then turned to put the live coals into the now extinguished fire. He threw in firewood as well and a fire roared to life. Kaido watched the dancing flames flickering and flashing orange and red, he wondered why he was so different from the other dragons.

He didn't understand why he couldn't breathe fire like the other dragons, he never told anyone either, only his brother knew. Even stranger was the fact that Flynn couldn't breathe fire either, even though their parents could. This puzzled his young mind and as he curled up to sleep near the welcoming warmth of the fire, his cold beginning to fade as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness. The blackness wrapped around him in a comfortable blanket of warmth, his mind drifted to dreams of flying over the Enchanted Forest and going on exciting adventures. But what eleven year old Kaido didn't realize was how soon he would find the life changing answers to his questions.

Meanwhile

Streak frantically raced through the dense tree trunks of the Enchanted Forest, he was searching for his son; who had gone missing after he was sent out to hunt at dusk and hadn't returned to the village. He skidded to a halt at a small clearing the moonlight bathed the clearing in a warm orange glow that contrasted the scene lying before Streak. Off to one side was a tree that's trunk had been ruggedly snapped at the center, the remnants of the leafy tops lay behind it in a tangled mess. But that wasn't what struck a chord of fear inside of Streaks heart; it was his son, Enfar, lying mere inches from the split tree. Enfar's leg was twisted into a sickeningly unnatural angle and there were three large incisions that were clearly seen from the position Enfar was in. His yellow furred back pressed into the frigid ground and his hands were strewn out to the sides, the broken leg was twisted to the right instead of lying straight like the other. Streak rushed over to his son's side placing two clawed fingers on the side of his son's neck checking for his pulse. The round white ears on top of his head perked forward in hope as he felt a faint thump underneath his fingertips. He then hastily picked up the smaller spitting image of himself and began to madly sprint back to the village just as the sun rose over the mountian tops and cast light throughout the valley.

Blood seeped into his clothes from the injuries on Enfar's body as he neared the wooden gates of the village on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest and at the beginning of the Valley of Avalar. He shouted loudly for the gates to be open and watched impatiently as they were slowly pushed outwards, he leaped through right when there was a big enough opening, not even waiting for the gatekeeper to completely open the large wooden doors. Passing a series of wooden huts on stilt like structures until he finally came to the only hut on the ground. The Healers hut, where the village healer lived, who was currently an old frazzled cheetah named Fern.

Streak gently urged the door open to reveal a blue furred cheetah with a small scrawny frame, the animal hide clothing he was wearing was drooping off the thin shoulders of the cheetah. The blue cheetah sat on the ground his legs crossed and his hands sat atop his knees, candles flickered throughout the hut and a woven mat was purposely placed in the center of the small hut right in front of the blue cheetah. Streak hastily set down his injured son on the flimsy mat and stepped a pace back to stand in the open doorway as Fern began to pull a variety of herbs from a leather bag strapped to his side. Streak watched intently hoping and praying to whatever god was up there and listening, to do everything in their power to heal his battered son.

Aura had come out of the large hut her and her family lived in at the brink of dawn as the first light began to shimmer over the mountains in the far distance. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep due to her missing son and had stared at the wooden ceiling all night, from her wooden cot, hoping he was okay and that his father, Streak, found him soon. Picking up a basket of fruits and vegetables at the bottom of the ladder leading up to the hut platform, she then walked over to a rather large pail of fresh water used to wash the various foods brought into the village. She looked down into the crystal clear water, the steadily growing light of the sun reflected off its surface and created an image of her in the rippling water; her light chestnut colored fur was smoothed down nicely and her turquoise eyes shone brightly as she set down the basket next to the wash bin sitting on the dusty ground. A cool breeze chilled her arms as she pushed the sleeves of her cobalt blue dress up to her elbows and bent down to pick up a bright orange carrot from the basket. The carrot was dunked into the chilly water and scrubbed thoroughly; the water made Auras fingers cringe back at the cold feel of it, then grew relaxed as the cold feeling quickly faded.

She pulled her now damp arms out of the frigid water and turned back to grab another one of the various food items, but she stopped abruptly and straightened up as she heard a cheery voice behind her; her tail flicked to the side and her ears swiveled around to listen to the child like voice, "Good morning Aura! I didn't expect to see you out here. Would you like some help washing those?"

Aura visibly relaxed her tensed shoulders and let her fur lie flat as she turned around to face a young dragon, its head reached just above her elbows, but if the dragon stood on two legs like herself then she would be just as tall. The dragon had yellow scales that gleamed almost gold in the light and two deep blue sapphire eyes, right above its narrow shaped snout, which stared up curiously at Aura. Four dark blue horns jutted out from its head, two larger ones at the top curled upwards slightly at the tips and the two below the larger ones were small and perfectly straight. Light blue fins ran down the small lithe frame of the young dragon and ended at the eight pronged star at the end of its tail and two wings perched atop its back right between the shoulders. The membrane between was a light blue like the fins running down the back of the dragon and the cobalt blue underbelly matched perfectly with the sapphire eyes.

The dragon opened its muzzle and spoke in the same child like tone even though it looked about fourteen, "Has Streak found Enfar yet? You probably couldn't sleep all night could you Aura?"

Aura replied to the dragon in a soft motherly tone, sadness laced into her kind voice even as she forced a smile to come across her face, "Sadly no, he hasn't. I just can't help wondering what happened to him. And of course you can help with the washing Circuit!"

Circuit walked over to the woven basket of fruits and vegetables almost tripping over the loosely strapped leather messenger bag on his side, and picked up a purple colored radish with his fore paw the black claws lightly digging into the flimsy skin of the vegetable. He dropped the vegetable back into the basket as he suddenly heard Aura laughing from behind him. Whirling around he looked up at her wondering what was so funny then looked down embarrassed at his now tangled paws, the leather strap on the bag had twisted around his feet. Frantically struggling to free himself Circuit ended up face planting in the dirt, his cheeks flaring red from embarrassment as Aura untangled his legs from the accursed object.

"Here let me tighten it. Just sit still, okay?" Aura said in a soft tone as she reached down and tightened the bag around Circuits small body and tugged it gently to see if it would stay in place.

Aura had always babied the young dragon because she was the one who had found him wondering through the forest aimlessly calling for his 'Mum.' as he would say. She had taken him in as her own, but Streak had always felt wary of dragons and never even came near Circuit unless absolutely necessary. Circuit tried not to show the hurt his adopted father's hatefulness towards him caused, but Aura could tell and she always tried to make him feel better.

Circuit mumbled a quite okay and a thanks as Aura tightened the straps of the bag around his thin shoulders, he shook his large wings out to make sure it didn't hinder his movement, so he could fly without difficulty. His eyes widened and he grunted in discomfort as Aura pecked him on the cheek like some moms would do to make their babies feel better. He furiously wiped at his cheek and backed up stumbling over his own legs and dropping into a heap on the ground in defeat as Aura hugged him and he lovingly hugged her back with one arm.

There was a loud shout outside the wooden gates surrounding the village; protecting it from an attack that would likely never happen. Aura whirled around recognizing Streaks voice and watched in horror as he raced by with a blood stained body in his hands. Her faced twisted into a mask of fear and she put a hand over her mouth in horror at recognizing her real sons yellow fur as Streak sprinted into the Healer's hut. She slipped to the ground pulling her knees toward her, her back leaning against the cool wooden slates of the wash bin. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Circuit draped a comforting wing over her back, tears also brimming at the edges of his sapphire eyes and other villagers began to step out of their huts in the fresh morning light to see what the commotion was about. The joyful rays of sunshine shining down upon the village didn't match the grief stricken mood of Aura, sobs racked her body as she prayed for her sons well being and leaned into Circuits comforting gesture.

Streak stepped out of the Healers hut, his yellow fur shining in the light and the blood matted fur prominently shown against it as he stood looking out at the gathering villagers. He needed to tell them what his son had told him, no matter how much fear it would bring to the village. He had to tell them.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

AN: And finally ch 3 W00t! anyway I've had major writers block sorry! And also next chapter will feature Flynn Kaido and the rest of the crew oh and Circuit! This chapter weould have been awkward if I had put another point of view on there and it's meant to leave u hanging at the end! And no he is not Malefor or something but it has to do with that later u will find out when u find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own anything related to the Spyro games! But I do own my characters and plot!

Chapter 3

The wind rustled the barren tree and blew the piles of frost around the ground as if it was playing a game of catch. The leaves long gone from the now withered and sickly branches of the now gray colored trees as the arctic winds of winter had swept through. It caused an eerie creaking noise to sound throughout the abandoned forest and ricochets off a nearby cliff face. Up at the tippy top of the craggy cliff stood a lone creature, its dark gray fur rustled in the wind and its figure was outlined by the sun rising over the horizon, it looked out at the forest as if searching for something.

Seeing a glint of violet the creature pelted down the cliff face, grabbing on to foot holds with its long slender fingers, until its hand shaped feet touched the brittle frost covering the ground. It raced over to the spot where the flash of violet was. The creature wildly looked around for food; its beady black eyes outlined by its white face flicked back and forth scouring the apparently now barren ground. Disappointed and filled with frustration it let out an angry grunt then muttered to itself in a gruff voice,

"God damnit! I could 'a sworn there was food down 'ere!"

It lifted up its narrow snout and sniffed the air with its red nose that was outlined by a deep blue on the tip of it. Suddenly it looked fearful and shrank back into the flimsy animal hide cloths that made up its shaggy clothing, it then muttered to itself a second time in a frightful tone, the gruffness of his voice all but disappearing as it spoke,

"The Boss is gonna be furious when I get back there with nothin to give 'im."

The creature continued searching and walking further and further away from the ever-growing patch of violet light suspended in the open air of the brittle forest. Growing steadily brighter and larger until a massive dragon stepped its way out into the cold lands, the shadows covering its figure seemed to tumble about a bit, then dissipate back into the great beasts form.

The dragon looked steadily around at the frost bitten area, the clouds blotting out the sun now far above. He had tried to pinpoint the epicenter of the hateful emotions and had attempted to teleport there, and judging by the area he was in at the moment it was a very likely chance he had succeeded. Searching around the area with his narrow shaped crimson eyes he noticed a small furry ape, as they were so commonly called in this world, and peered at its receding form, wondering what would be the most non aggressive way to get it to lead it back to its home would be.

Smirking to itself his form began to shrink down and the features on the dragon became slightly more visible then before, as he had learned to do from years of practice. Glossy black scales covered its entire body and from head to toe the dark ebony color shrouded its body, its crimson eyes now glowed inside of a slit shaped iris. The now lithe form of the dragon contorted its face into a saddened and lost look; the now twelve year old body of the dragon stumbled forward shouting to the monkey in the far distance of the frozen wa**st**eland.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm lost and I can't find my way home!"

, the dragon shouted in the most convincing voice he could muster, obviously succeeding as the ape whirled around and headed straight for him.

Trying to bury the smile slowly creeping across his face and digging his needle sharp claws into his left foot, attempting to bring fake tears to his blood red eyes, as the monkey loped closer to him. He succeeded as the salt water streamed down his face in streaks, freezing to his cheeks in the frigid air.

The ape neared the black dragon and spoke in a wary voice as he glimpsed at the dragons needle sharp claws and sharp tail blade, knowing far too well not to underestimate their kind, yet there was a snarky undertone in his wary voice,

"Well, well, well. What do we got 'ere? A poor lost dragon aye? Well, do you know where yer Mum or Da is?

The black dragon answered back in a sad voice, sniffing loudly and wiping his nose with the back of his right fore paw,

"Y-yes. Would you happen to know where my Mum is? Or my Da? I got separated from them in the blizzard sir."

He hoped he had rightfully assumed that there was a blizzard here, or he would have to use more forceful tactics. The dragons hopes plummeted downwards as a confused look crossed the dragons face, then an angry one as it drew a small knife from a sheathe attached to a leather belt around its slender waist and spoke in a questioning tone. The ape felt immense anger boiling in its veins from being outwitted by a dragon shone through the under tone of his speech,

"What do you mean a storm? There has been no storm around 'ere for a week now! State your purpose on these lands or I'll let my boss deal with you!"

Seeing that his plan had failed, he began to let his form grow back into the same massive beast as before and looked back down at the cowering primate below. He spoke in a low tone that hinted he was deadly serious, his tail lashed angrily behind and flicked forward; close to the cowering mammal,

"My purpose for being here does not concern _you_! But your '_boss'_, as you call it, is the one I must speak to. Would you kindly take me to him ape?"

Obviously being a rhetorical question the ape quickly shut its gaping mouth and attempted to calm its frayed nerves as it led the dragon to the cliff face it had been standing on some time ago. Glancing fearfully at the now morphed dragon; as he had transformed back to the twelve year old body after demanding to talk to the ape's leader, the ape jumped back onto the cliff face. He scrabbled and clawed his way back up the sheer rock wall and finally stood patiently waiting for the dragon at the top; the climb not even fazing him.

The dragon stared up at the craggy obstacle in front of him, merely narrowing his fiery crimson eyes and unfurling his midnight black wings. Up surging and using the wide wingspan to his advantage he made up the amazingly high cliff in one flap of his muscular wings, smiling to himself with glossy white canines as the ape watched him walk by, in total awe of the power the black dragon possessed.

After a series of hikes through tricky paths; seemingly carved into the rock face, the dragon and the ape finally made it to the bottom of a narrow shaped valley between two cliffs. The ground was covered in a layer of hardened frost and it crackled and crunched under the feet of the two as they walked towards a small raggedy looking village ahead of them.

Millions of apes and monkeys (the distant cousins of apes) like the one walking next to the dragon were scampering about and squabbling over measly scraps of food. Dome shaped tents were scattered throughout the valley; the flimsy cloth covering the wood structured domes was ripped and tattered from fighting. The mammals standing around or fighting stopped abruptly as the dragon walked by, they stared with a vengeful hate and lust to kill the black dragon.

The dragon smirked, his teeth showing through the black gums, the naked fangs glinting in the weak sunlight streaming in from the opening above. These were his people, ruthless, uncaring, and most useful to him was their dimwitted brains and slow-thinking minds, he thought to himself as he stopped in front of the biggest dome, covered in a lavish red silk. The ape escorting him known as Raggavar, as some of the primates had shouted at him, stepped lightly into the finely decorated structure.

Fear tingled up Raggavar's spine as he silently stepped into his Boss's tent, knowing he would be punished because he had brought back nothing for him. Looking around the amazingly lavish décor of the tent compared to the outside; ravaged by the brutally cold weather and famine that had struck the current primates camp. A grunt from in front of him caused him to quickly glance up at a towering silver furred monkey, that's head just grazed the tall roof of the dome. A helmet adorned the monkeys head and two horns jutted out from the sides with knicks and scratches in the shining metal. A sharp metal spear was crudely tied to its whip like tail with ragged rope; the tail dragged across the bare floor of the dome, cutting deep furrows into the dirt with its sharpened end.

Baring its teeth at the insolent ape cowering below it, the sharp canines jutted out from its lower lip, giving it an ugly smile. Its beady black eyes seemed to glint in devious intent as it stepped down from its rickety wooden throne and curled its unnaturally long claws in anger at the sight of the empty handed ape. Opening its ugly gum lined jaw; the teeth jutting out seeming to cause a bit of a difficulty to speak, it spoke in a voice that sounded like a nail raking across hardened clay,

"So ye measly excuse for a scavenger, ye couldn't find me somethin' to eat, Hmm? Raggavar ye disappoint me… now ill have te go 'ungry tonight wont I?"

Raggavar gulped loudly, the Adams apple in his throat bobbing up and down, the muscles in his body tensed in fear as he spoke with a terror strangled stutter and positioned himself near the exit if it came to having to make a run for it,

"S-s-sir d-der is a black scaled d-dragon 'ere he w-wants to s-speak wid you! He says it's urgent!", continuing on while he glanced at his Boss's now curious black eyes the one on the left seeming to glow a faint purple, " And sorry 'bout n-not having –a-any food fer ye. There's none left….it is all clear gone from the Servinian forest sir."

The large monkey ignored the rest of the mammal's speech and thought about the last time many years ago someone had wanted to speak with him, for it had caused his somewhat discolored purple eye. It was a large black dragon that had traveled through many lands and worlds finding ways to bring havoc and chaos to those places, the monkey had been lucky enough to have been chosen, but he was no match for the forces of the Dragon City. That was nearly a generation ago and now he grew giddy at the news of the dragons supposed arrival.

Pushing aside the small ape he ducked down and emerged through the low entrance of the dome he stayed in, stepping out into the dim light of sun high. Looking around wildly, already thirsting for the power and control the dragon could give him; he stopped his power hungry gaze upon the small form of the black scaled dragon now surrounded by monkeys and apes alike.

The black dragon glanced up at the massive monkey staring at him, smirking to himself knowing he had been recognized by his old "friend". He then realized the current form he was in was not suitable enough to discuss what he needed and quickly manifested back into the huge shadow shrouded dragon he had been before. Stepping forward and stretching his long neck to its fullest extent to gaze slightly down at the large monkey, splaying its large wings; that grazed the rocky cliff sides, in a show of ultimate power. Glowering at the monkey with his smoldering crimson eyes and opening his large maw to speak in a malicious tone he said,

"It's been a long time old friend. But I have returned and require your assistance to destroy the dragon race once and for all!"

Even though he himself was a dragon he said it to rile up the steadily growing crowd below and the large ape in front of him, hoping to get them on his side. He watched in triumph as the monkey attempted to grin; its lip straining to stretch past the two large canines that protruded from his bottom jaw. Successfully he had implanted the idea of destruction into the monkeys mind knowing that with nourishing care it would grow and grow, soon the insolent power hungry monkey would be his to control.

Hazaurd; as his minions had shouted at him from below, lashed his tail in anticipation as the black scaled dragon in front of him spoke the first sentence to him of the destruction of the dragons. The very same dragons that had banished and shunned them to the very outskirts of their lands, to pick off the last of the fruit from the barren trees and now as winter came they were forced to become scavengers. Hate and revenge had welled up inside of him to the point where he would kill his own kind just to get back at the dragons that had caused this to happen. Now the dragon that had helped him the first time had come back and he couldn't say no to what he needed. Hazaurd pondered on what to call him if they were to become alliances in the war to come, seeming as if to read his mind the dragon answered in a dark and malicious tone, smiling to show his pearly white teeth as he answered the monkeys question,

"Just call me...The Dark Master."


	4. Chapter 4: Banishment

AN: I lied! Flynn and Kaido are not in this chapter because I had to wrap up the whole Enfar thing! But fear not the next chapter shall have The Dark Master and Kaido! YAH! This is to hold you over mainly i havent been in the inspirational mood and the plot has to be worked out to fit later on into the future its way more confusing then u think! XD

Chapter 4

Mari had never left the quite sanctuary of her small home in the Dragon Realms. Her parents had never wanted her, they had abandoned her at the first sight of her sky blue scales that glittered like water and flashed silver like a fish in the sunlight. Having some compassion her fire red scaled mother kept her until she had taught little Mari how to take care of herself and now Mari lived in a small alcove behind the water fall, at the top of a mysterious series of waterfalls. Just before a mysterious cave entrance at the top of the grand waterfall that she dare never venture into. Mari spent out her days eating the slippery and scaly fish in the long winding river and flying high above the beautiful forest beyond, not even knowing the name of the forest she saw every day, or how close she was to civilization and other dragons.

Dragging herself out of her mismatched thoughts and daydreams she trudged to the entrance of the cave, her clear water hued eyes glinted brightly in the light shining through the waterfall from the sun high in the sky. Her six dark blue ridged horns; three on each side each symmetrical pair starting from the top was smaller than the next, collected droplets of water as she neared the waterfall. The glittering scales cascaded into a long tail with five long skinny bones jutting out from the end and connecting with a thick pale yellow membrane in-between that created a beautiful aquatic tail. She lashed her long tail and shook the droplets off her body, unfurling the correctly proportioned wings on her back, the same pale yellow membrane in between connected the bone frame of the silver-blue scale covered bones.

Leaping down from the waterfall created alcove, crashing through the waterfall in a glittering display of water and rocketing down towards the river below. Her scales now glittered like mirrors in the sunlight as she raced down towards the shimmering water below. Barely creating even so much as a splash as her small lithe body connected with the cool calming water, her wings folding down along her spine and seeming to disappear.

Gulping in mouthfuls of water and collecting the air from the fresh liquid around her, the water running out of gills along the start of her neck where her head connected to it. The gills only worked underwater and she had a pair of lungs for air on land. Pumping her four legs in synchronized fashion, the water catching between the webbed feet of the dragon and propelling her further down the long river against the smooth flowing current.

Reaching her favorite sitting spot and setting herself into a small aquatic plant life cushion she had made and stared out at the underwater world before her, in awe at its majesty and beauty. Fish and marine life of varying shapes swam about in a ballet of majesty as the currents flowed softly by. Mari put up one webbed foot and swirled it around creating a miniature whirlpool in the wide river. The whirlpool lifted up the fish and other creatures and swirled them around, Mari giggled in delight and watched as the dazed and dizzy animals swam off in different directions as the whirlpool dissipated.

Closing her deep water colored eyes she focused on her sense of hearing spreading it along the river, taking advantage of the sound traveling faster through water. Hearing footsteps thud along the bank and then a muffled plop as the thing sat upon the brittle grass. Cocking her head to the side to hear better she heard that this creature was a far distance away, straining her ears harder trying to pick up any noises she heard even farther down the river a boat slicing through the water. Water was heard sloshing against the wooden planks and she could hear a thud as the poles used to careen it down the river hit the graveled bottom of the river. Caterwauls and woops were heard from the boat, shuffling of paws could be heard on deck, at least three pair.

Deeming them far enough away not to cause harm Mari opened her eyes to watch the waltz of animals in front of her, her mind slipping into a content state and focusing on the show in front of her instead of worrying about the sound of the boat drawing closer to the creature she heard before.

* * *

><p>Circuit sat dumbstruck next to Aura, tears welling at his eyes and his wing draped over her sobbing form. Nuzzling her cheek softly to comfort her he stood up and spoke to her in a soft tone as not to alarm her, "Aura, I'm gonna go visit Enfar if you would like to join me?"<p>

Circuit gestured towards the healers hut with his tail and looked questioningly at Aura who just nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around her body as if to lock the pieces of her soul inside. Ignoring Streaks speech of how is son was fine and other notices Circuit walked past him, not noticing the hateful glare pointedly thrown at him by Streak as he trudged by. Quietly stepping into the hut, Aura followed closely behind him, tear stains streaked the fur below her eyes and she furiously wiped them with the back of her hand.

Enfar blearily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the light streaming in from the open door. His ears perked up as he watched Circuit walk in then his mother who slowly shut the door behind her. He had always got along with Circuit behind his father's back of course and Circuit had become like a younger brother to him Attempting to smile, but ending up grimacing at the pounding headache he felt in the back of his head. Glad that Fern the kind old Healer had given him water early to speak to Streak he looked up at Circuit from his position on the floor and spoke in a raspy voice, but a joking tone to lighten the mood and sway the questions away from what had happened,

"Hey'_ short' _Circuit. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Circuit smirked at his unfortunate nick name and lightly punched Enfar's arm and answered back pointedly looking at his scar decorated midsection,

"I just saw you yesterday stupid! And Enfar, you've seen better days that's for sure."

Enfar glanced at his mother slightly nodding his head im reassurance and steadily looking back at Circuit, amusement sparkled in his eyes as he retaliated,

"At least I don't have to live with a face like that every day Circuit."

Circuit put his hand over his heart in mock hurt,

"How dare you insult my face! At least I can fly!"

This started a whole chain of insults thrown back and forth until Aura stepped forward seeing that Enfar's laughter was reopening the wounds on his stomach and then said in a stern voice,

"Enfar don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead! Circuit even thought you were dead, and now you sit here joking with him."

Circuit looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet, standing up slowly he looked back down at Enfar, suddenly feeling the need to ask his brother exactly what happened, as if reading his mind a cold look of fear passed over Enfar's face as he once again recollected the words the dragon had spat at him. Circuit looked at Enfar's horror stricken expression and unfocused eyes as the memory came back to Enfar, concerned and worried Circuit asked in a quiet tone and glanced sideways at Aura as he asked the question,

"Enfar, what happened to you?"

Enfar suddenly snapped back to reality like a rubber band, the cruel and crimson eyes of the dragon fading from his thoughts, but then just as suddenly returning as he heard Circuits inquisitive question. Slowly closing his eyes and drooping down slightly as if to sleep he answered in a shaky voice, fear prominent in the tone,

"I went out hunting like Streak had instructed me to do, when I heard this strange noise the deer I had been stalking fled from the area and I was mad because it had gotten away. Wanting to get back at whatever had caused me to lose my prey I walked forward until I found it..."

Fear clouded Enfar's vision and the memories of the dragons malicious voice running through his ears came back to him as he continued speaking and staring blankly into space,

"W-when I got to a clearing in the forest there was a huge d-dragon standing there. Bigger than any dragon I had ever seen. He had these red eyes that pierced through me and they had no p-pupil. It attacked me and threw me against a tree; it broke my leg and caused the slashes on my stomach."

Enfar winced in pain at the memories of his leg snapping pratically in half and slamming into the tree, letting out a heavy sigh he continued on, his voice slightly wavering as he finished his story,

"I-it told me to tell my father that he had to join its side or die fighting. It also said to pass on the message and that the age of peace was over, the darkness has come."

Enfar's aqua eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out his body completely drooping down and his chest rose and fell silently in a heavy sleep.

Circuit was horrified and heard Aura crying behind him, she was usually the strong one Circuit thought as he pushed the door open and steeped out; closing it quietly behind him. Only to see none other than Streak standing at the doorway, glowering down at Circuit as he spoke in a harsh tone, pointing at the gates of the village,

"Get out of my village filthy reptile! I don't want to see you here ever again! Your one of them, you're a lying piece of shit like all the others! You might hurt other villagers like your filthy brethren hurt my son!"

Streak shouted at him angrily in blind fear of his villages safety, the horrified villagers that had heard the news of the evil dragon that attacked Enfar glared daggers at Circuit and began shouting insults at him while telling their children to hide in the hut so he wouldn't hurt them.

Circuit was hurt, grief stricken, and angry, he had known these people all his life and now because of his species everyone hated him. Enfar was the one who was attacked but he didn't hate Circuit. Tears welled upon his eyes once again as the villagers began pelting sticks and small rocks at him, shouting at him to get out. Aura was still inside with Enfar and the door was closed so Aura couldn't hear what was being said to the young dragon that she had nurtured.

Unfurling his wings Circuit up surged into the air dodging a particularly big projectile that was hurled at him, he had to leave everyone hated him here, he was not wanted, and he never thought he would ever be again as he flew off towards the river. Away from the village and the absurd villagers, their leader and their hatred, Circuit didn't even turn around as he heard someone calling his name to come back home.

Plopping down on the bank of the river, now hating the fact that he was a dragon, and looking at his sullen reflection, tears streaked his golden yellow scales and plopped into the water below. Furious at his weakness and frustrated that he now had no home he let out an angry roar and spat a large bolt of electricity into the river. Watching in hatred as it crackled across his reflection and further down the river in both directions.

* * *

><p>Mari felt the scales along her spine slightly rise up on instinct at the slight discharge of electricity in the water, there was a slight crackling noise that turned into a steady hum as she watched a large amount of volts arc across the water scattering the dancing fish she was watching and spreading throughout the river and heading right towards her.<p>

Concentrating hard she put both her webbed paws out and closed her eyes, bubbles from around the river flew towards her and inches from her narrow muzzle began to create a dome around her. The tightly packed air created a shield from the electricity as it sparked by and ricocheted off her shield, moving further down the river and finally dissipating into the water as it became weakened.

Letting out a long stream of bubbles from her mouth as she sighed in relief and the shield melted into the water, she tried to find the exact location the electricity had come from. Calculating it had gone both directions and she was on the far right of it, then the epicenter of it was in the middle, right where the creature from before was currently sitting, splashing the water angrily with his right paw.

_The nerve of that thing! It just tried to kill me! What the hell! I'm gonna go see what its problem is!_ , Mari thought to herself as she silently slipped out of the water on to the the bank above, shaking the water from her scales as the autumn air chilled her damp body. Opening her wings from their spots along her spine she leaped up into the air and scanned the ground for whatever tried to electrocute her. Reeling back in surprise after a long flight upriver as she saw the culprit was a yellow scaled dragon. _What the f-,_ she thought to herself as she saw the dragon, but stopped abruptly as she spotted the boat from earlier cutting through the waves and heading straight for the yellow dragon.

Three apes stomped around the boat, two of which were pushing it along with two thin poles the other seemed to be shouting orders and saying steal the food and don't get caught; obviously they hadn't seen or felt the electricity that had coursed through the water moments ago. She had to warn the dragon even though he had almost killed her, spiraling downwards in a glittering silver arc, spreading her wings out to catch herself from slamming into the ground and tilting them upwards as she descended downwards.

* * *

><p>Circuit heard a soft thunk as something touched down on the ground behind him; miraculously he had heard it over his massacre of the water. Whipping around to see a dragon with light blue scales that shimmered silver like a fish, taking in its strange and awkward features; prominently the gills on the sides of the dragons neck. Seeing a furious look smeared across the silver blue dragon he buried his angry emotions and tried to make himself look un-alarming.<p>

Baring her teeth Mari stepped towards the yellow scaled dragon and lashed her tail in fury at the nerve of the dragon trying to electrocute her. Releazing he might of done it on accident she backed down but still curled her lips over pearl white canine teeth. Until she saw the boat again, reminding her why she had landed here in the first place, speaking in a quite but awkward voice,

"We need to get out of here. There is a boat with apes coming down the river!"

Glancing at the boat now drifting lazily as the apes had stopped pushing it along the ape that was obviously the leader was now pointing to the bank they were currently standing on and shouting. Mari watched as the yellow dragon whirled around and stared through the dense trees seeing the old oak of the boat, she continued speaking, while pointedly glancing at the approaching vessel,

"Do you have somewhere we can go? A home? A village? Anything at all? I can't go back to my home they would surely find me. But we must leave quickly!"

A sad look crossed the dragons face then an angry one; defiance glittered in its eyes as it responded to Mari's questions,

"No! No I don't have a home...Not anymore. Just go back to your parents at least they want you around."

Mari stumbled back in surprise, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face, tears began to well at her eyes, but she tightly shut them and answered in a quite but disgruntled tone,

"At least you had a home…"

Circuit peered at the down trodden dragon in a new light, he felt sick and stupid for saying that without even knowing the silver blue dragon. Reaching into the messenger bag at his side he pulled out a deep purple violet that Aura had given him just yesterday before everything happened, he missed Aura deeply and he hoped one day he would see her again. Sighing and clasping the flower in his mouth he began to walk over to the dragon, its eyes tightly shut but tears still shown against the scales.

His eyes widened in surprise as his tail was yanked from behind him, yelping and dropping the violet from his jaws as he fell to the ground; his feet fell out from under him from the force of being yanked backwards. The hand gripping his tail released its stony grip and walked over to the front of him placing a heavy fur covered foot over the top of his muzzle to keep him quiet.

Mari was so lost in her own train of thoughts she didn't hear the two apes approach her. Two furry hands wrapped around her throat and there was a sharp pain in her back as she was kicked to the ground. A muffled yell was heard, immediately she snapped her shock dilated eyes open to see two sapphire and fear filled eyes staring back at her. _Shit! Why wasn't I fucking paying attention,_ Mari thought to herself as the hands around her neck left and reappeared holding her flailing tail down. She opened her maw to yell, but a heavy foot slammed down on it snapping it shut and the yell catching in her throat.

The larger ape then the other two sneered down at the two young dragons, amusement glittering in his beady black eyes as he pushed his foot further into Circuit's snout and watched the two sapphire eyes widen in pain. Laughing quietly in a gruff tone he gestured towards the boat and the two monkeys holding Mari began to hoist her up and carry her towards the floating vessel.

Alarmed and worried for the silver blue dragon Circuit pushed with all his might , trying desperately to get the large monkeys foot off of him. Watching the dragon squirm and struggle made the ape inwardly chuckle at its helplessness and he spoke in a gruff voice and glared down at the dragon,

"It's pointless to struggle little dragon. I originally came 'ere to gather food, but it seems I found myself the main course for tonight. Dragon sounds good doesn't it Larg?

One of the apes holding Mari gave the ape holding Circuit down a dumb look then just slowly nodded his head as he carried the other dragon on his shoulder. The larger ape rolled his eyes at his dimwitted acquaintances answer and glowered down at the dragon and practically spat out the words he said,

"Yer filthy reptile! Yer meat's gonna fill hungry people in my village! Yer kind is so arrogant to other species! Take it all fer yer selves and leave us to starve!"

Circuits anger from earlier boiled back to the surface and was ready to blow its top because the words sounded dangerously familiar to what Streak had said to him. Imagining it was Streak holding him down and not this slow-minded ape he slowly lifted his claw. Balancing it near the nerve point of the ape's ankle that was holding him down; right below the joint that connected the leg to the foot. Concentrating all the electrical energy into his claws and watched in satisfaction as it arced through the extended claw tip. Piercing the claw into the warm flesh of the ape and releasing the volts of energy through the ape's body directly into the bloodstream. Blood gushed out of the ape's ankle and slicked his paw with the crimson liquid.

The ape stumbled back surprised and then fell to the ground his body convulsing violently, a foam substance came from the corners of his mouth and his ears began to bleed. The electricity was so high in velocity that it ruptured the ape's heart as it coursed through it. Circuit watched in sickened horror as the body fell lifeless to the ground the eyes glazed over and staring blankly at nothing.

Mari watched horrified and sickened as the body of the ape convulsed rapidly then fell silent, the apes comrades dropped her to the ground uncerimounisly and rushed over to their leader's body. The two remaining apes glared at the electricity dragon and picked up there dead leader and scurried into the forest, running back to their tattered and broken village.

Circuit looked at his paw now bloodied from the ape disgusted with himself and what he had done. No wonder the village hated him; he was a killer, a disgrace to the world. He couldn't live anywhere or with anyone. Circuit backed up into the tree line as the silver blue dragon approached him cautiously. The dragon spoke to him in a kind and sweet voice yet a joking tone at the end,

"Thanks for saving me, by the way sorry about earlier…you kind of made me mad by electrocuting the water and well I was going to beat the hell out of you for doing it. And um...I'm Mari."

Circuit tried to calm down and answered in a polite tone, backing up further as he spoke and opening his wings,

"My names Circuit, and I should be the one saying sorry…but you need to stay away from me! I'm a monster and I don't want to hurt you!"

Shouting the last part he leapt into the air and hovered above the ground turning around to fly the other direction until he heard Mari shout from below,

"What are you talking about your not a monster! You had to save us! Those apes are the true monsters…"

Whirling around to see that Mari was hovering behind him, her eyes sparkling in wonder as the scales on Circuit glittered gold and he watched in equally fascination as her scales shimmered a vibrant silver.

Mari stared at Circuits scales curiously wondering how they were a gold sheen, but ignored it as a bigger matter arose inside of her mind, where were they supposed to go. Surely those apes would be back and find the cave that she lived below at the top of the waterfall so that was out of the matter. From what Circuit had told her he couldn't go back home either.

Suddenly remembering tales her mother had told her before she left her, of a great dragon city that was built the day she was born. She remembered exactly where it was in the tales her mother had so expertly told and she had memorized the way to get there, because when Mari was little she had always dreamed of living there. Voicing her thoughts to Circuit as the sun dipped over the horizon and blinked out she said,

"Do you know about Warfang? They say any dragon in need of a home is welcome to stay there. What do you say, should we go?"

Circuit blinked trying to recollect memories of tales of Warfang traders had told him when they visited his former village. An ache was still felt in his heart for Aura and Enfar as he thought of the village. Ignoring it he he eagerly nodded his head, he let Mari lead the way to a hopefully better life. With that the two dragons flew off at an increasing speed and then disappeared as night closed around them; and the stars began to waltz around the sky. Not even imagining the darkness they, and others they would meet would have to face in the future.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

I WILL BE GONE FROM JULY 1 TO SOMEWHERE AROUND JULY 17TH I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS AND IVE BEEN FEELING RATHER UNINSPIRED LATELY! AND DONT SUE ME FOR MAKING THIS A NON CHAPTER! IM SRY AND DONT FEAR THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE! xD


End file.
